


Love - Not So Bad

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo decides love isn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love - Not So Bad

Theodore Nott never thought he'd fall in love. He just wasn't built that way. So imagine his surprise when he not only falls in love with fellow Slytherin Blaise Zabini, but he also falls for Gryffindor Golden Boy Harry Potter.

Being in love with two people – two very _different_ people – wasn't even the worst of it. The worst part was the fact that Blaise and Harry were in a committed relationship, with each other. As in, they weren't looking for any companionship other than each other.

So where did Theo fit? That was easy. He didn't fit. They had each other, so they didn't have any need for him.

It just wasn't fair. He fell in love for the first and second time, and neither wanted him because they were happy together.

Theo could always try to break them up, and take one of them – which one, he didn't know – for himself. Any true Slytherin would do that. Slytherins got what they wanted, and they didn't care who they stepped on to get it. Love must have been making him soft though because he wanted both Harry and Blaise to be happy, even if it was with each other and not him.

Love truly sucked.

Then suddenly, love might not be so bad. Blaise started spending a lot of time with him. Where he had once spent all of his time with Harry, whether it was studying, talking about Quidditch, or just hanging out, at least half of that time is now spent with Theo.

Theo didn't mind. He loved getting so much of Blaise's attention. He wondered if it meant him and Harry was starting to come apart at the seams. If so, he could swoop in without feeling guilty for being the reason for the breakup, although he'd still have to pick which one he'd swoop in for. But then again, Blaise was still spending time with Harry when he wasn't with Theo. So obviously, they were still going strong. So then what was the reason for Blaise's sudden interest in Theo?

The truth would come out after a very interesting conversation with Harry.

One day, after he decided he needed some time away from Blaise, he sat alone in the library. Blaise had been sending him mix signals, and he needed some time away from the other Slytherin to try to figure out what was going on, and the library was the perfect place to think.

Theo had seen Blaise around the school with Harry, and they looked disgustingly in love. But when Blaise was with Theo, all the Italian wizard did was flirt. Theo wondered if Harry was aware of his lover's interactions with Theo, and if he cared.

Blaise didn't know what Theo's game was. He was with Harry, but he seemed to be interested in Theo as well. Theo was a lot of things, but he didn't abide cheating on one's lover unless it was known by that same lover and that same lover was okay with it. He wouldn't be Blaise's bit on the side. In fact, he refused to be Blaise's bit on the side.

Harry came upon him when Theo was at a library and sat at his table without asking if it was okay. Theo looked up from the book he wasn't really reading and wondered if this was where Harry warned him away from his lover. Theo was surprised by what Harry had to say.

"I told Blaise he was going about it the wrong way?"

Theo's eyebrows rose. "Do you care to elaborate?"

Harry smiled and Theo's heart thudded against his chest. "I told Blaise that flirting with you wasn't going to get us what we wanted, not when you were completely in the dark where our desires were concerned."

Theo opened his mouth, but snapped it shut. He opened it once again. "You knew about that? And you're okay with it?"

Harry nodded. "Both Blaise and I have feelings for you. At first, we weren't aware of each other's feelings, and we both felt extremely guilty about them. Then they came out one night. Blaise couldn't keep his feelings for you a secret any longer, and I was relieved I didn't have to keep mine a secret. We noticed the way you looked at both of us, so we hoped there was a chance for the three of us to agree on an arrangement?"

Theo was afraid to hope, but he still did. "What kind of arrangement?"

Harry bit his bottom lip sexily. "The three of us in a mutually beneficial, equal relationship."

That's how Theo became the meat of a Slytherin-Gryffindor sandwich, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
